


In Due Course

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a cold and Sam calls upon Castiel to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Due Course

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a recent dream I had. I just love how even my dreams are Dean/Castiel related now! XD

Sam looked up when he heard the distinct sounds of wings cutting through the air, moving the vaguely warmed air in hurried flurries of noise and movement. He sagged a little with relief when he saw the familiar form of Castiel standing there, tan coat seeming brighter in the light in comparison with the dark backdrop behind him. The angel's head was tilted to the side as he regarded Sam, a curious look in his eyes as though he didn't know why he was even there, why Sam had even called.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel said, his deep voice reassuring to the younger Winchester, even though the tone was as curious as his look. "You called me."

This last was a statement more than a question, Sam noticed and once again, Sam marvelled at the perceptiveness of the angel. Sometimes the young hunter forgot just how powerful a being Castiel was, despite his failing powers.

"Look, I know I don't usually call you, but I had reason to," Sam started, getting to his feet and towering over the smaller angel, casting a furtive glance over his own shoulder as he did so.

He sighed, more at the unusual circumstances than at having to deal with the angel. He knew Castiel, as Dean's boyfriend and protector, was more likely to be called by Dean himself, rather than Sam, which probably explained Castiel's confusion and curiosity.

"It's Dean," Sam admitted, with a long suffering sigh, voice trailing off into silence as he pushed one large hand through his hair.

"Yes," Castiel prompted, voice slow and grave with the barest hint of concern in his deep voice.

Sam glanced up at him, saw that the concern he'd heard was mirrored more clearly in the angel's clear blue eyes, by the tightening of his mouth and the furrowing of his brow. Castiel was clearly worried; both by Dean's inability to call him this time and Sam indicating that there was something wrong with him.

"I don't think there's cause to worry, Cas," Sam started, huffing ineffectually as he pushed his hand through his hair again.

Castiel remained silent, waiting, gaze trained a little impatiently on the hunter, as Sam sighed again.

"Dean's sick," Sam said, with an embarrassed smile; more of a grimace than a smile really.

Castiel's back straightened, his nose flared and he looked as though he was about to smite Sam into the ground for not telling him sooner. Once again, Sam was reminded of how much Castiel loved Dean, would do anything for him, would protect him from anything if he could, even illness.

"It's just a cold, Cas, but if you heard Dean going on about it, you'd think it was something far worse," Sam told him, tone rushed and hands upraised as though trying to avert the impending, expected smiting.

"A cold," Castiel repeated, lips thinning out into a disapproving line as his frown deepened.

"Yes, and Dean's acting like he's dying," Sam replied, relaxing slightly when it seemed that the expected smiting wasn't likely to happen in the very near future. "You know how Dean is; the slightest headache or sniffle and he's making a fuss."

Castiel sighed, yet remained silent, tried to peer around Sam's large body as though trying to sneak a peek at his lover.

"He's been asking for you, Cas; or at least he has when he's been awake. I thought I'd best call you myself; he fell asleep before the phone even got to his ear," and Sam shrugged in embarrassment at the angel, as though his brother had really been trying his patience.

"I see," Castiel said, face now expressionless as usual.

There was a silence between them then and Sam watched as Castiel leant around him once more, as though the angel were trying to sneak another look at his lover. A look of concern flashed in Castiel's eyes, turning their blue depths softer, more tender and Sam restrained himself from commenting. Instead he stepped away, clearing his throat uncomfortably before he spoke to the angel.

"Listen, I'm gonna go out, get some fresh air. I haven't left the motel since last night and I need to get away for a bit. I'm sure you can look after Dean for a bit, can't you?" Sam asked, voice almost desperate as his eyes pleaded with the angel, when Castiel looked at him again.

Castiel's mouth softened into a small smile, a gesture that Sam was not used to, or at least not directed at him. On the few occasions when Sam had seen Castiel smiling before, the angel had been with Dean, had smiled at Dean, but never at Sam before.

"I will be fine with him, Sam. That's why you called, isn't it?" he said, gently, laying one hand on Sam's shoulder gently.

Sam tried to hide the look of taken aback surprise; in all the time he'd known Castiel, he'd never known the angel to touch him very often, reserving contact with another for when he was with Dean. He'd seen Castiel kiss his brother, hug him, idly play with Dean's fingers, hold his hand, yet he rarely touched Sam. He smiled slightly at the angel to let him know the gesture was appreciated, even wanted.

"Thanks, Cas," Sam said, quietly. "Just give me a call when you're ready. You've got my number."

Castiel nodded slowly at the younger man, eyes never leaving the hunter's face and Sam smiled again. He nodded back at the angel, head dipping slowly before he swung his jacket about his shoulders and strode towards the motel room's door, opening and closing the hefty wooden barrier behind him quietly. Castiel watched him leave, before turning to face Dean finally.

As Sam had said, Dean was stretched out in bed, clothes still on, boots propped upon the bed cover, eyes closed in cold ridden sleep. The hunter's nose was reddened and sore, eyes swollen slightly even in sleep from the cold stuffing up his head and Castiel empathised with him, even though he had no real clue as to what a cold even felt like. He accessed Jimmy's memories and frowned at the feelings Jimmy had experienced when suffering from a cold in the past. He had the taste of chicken soup, of something medicinal, and the feel of tissues swiping at his nose.

He sighed, promised Dean he'd be back silently, before ghosting from the room, returning moments later carrying a bowl of chicken soup steaming and filling the room with fragrant smells, a hot slice of cherry pie and ice cream, cold medicine and a box of Kleenex. He set the whole lot down on a nearby table and turned when he heard Dean stirring, coughs filling the air with a racking pained sound. He turned, saw that Dean's eyes were opened just a crack and staring at him, a small smile resting on the hunter's tired mouth.

"Cas," Dean muttered, before coughing into one balled up fist and saying Castiel's name again.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, with a slight smile at the hunter.

He gestured for Dean to remain where he was laying, when it seemed as though his lover was about to get up, before waiting to see whether Dean would follow his wordless command. Surprisingly, Dean did, settling back against the pillow and watching him with shining green eyes and snuffly breathing through his nose. Castiel nodded in satisfaction before removing his tan coat and dark suit jacket, setting them to one side fastidiously.

He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, making Dean stare at him openly. The hunter had never seen him look quite as casual as this, nor quite so human. He watched as Castiel came closer, holding the bowl of still steaming chicken soup in both slender hands before the angel settled down beside Dean, warmth baking from his body and seeping into Dean's slightly shivering body.

"Sit up," Castiel said, gently, watched as Dean was finally permitted to sit, eyes still heavy from his cold.

"You're not gonna feed me, are you, Cas?" Dean asked, voice trapped halfway between amusement and disapproval.

"If I have to," Castiel replied, meeting Dean's gaze with an intent look that was tempered with concern.

Surprisingly, Dean didn't argue, nor make any comments about chick flick moments; instead he just settled back against the pillow behind him and waited. Castiel blinked at him in surprise, before a soft smile graced his face, turned the solemn lines gentle and soft. The hunter waited patiently, turned weary eyes down to Castiel's long fingers gripping the spoon before he looked hopefully up at the angel's face.

"Chicken soup, Cas? How did you know to get chicken soup anyway?" Dean forced out, before sneezing violently into an already wadded up tissue.

"Jimmy," Castiel said, quietly. "His wife used to feed it to him when he was ill."

Dean stared at Castiel for the longest of moments, before a grin slowly cracked its way across his face, making his too pale face turn merry for a while.

"You do realize that effectively makes you my wife, don't you?" Dean asked, with a throaty, broken chuckle.

Castiel smiled slightly, eyes glimmering with amusement before he raised a dripping spoon to Dean's mouth. He remained silent, as though the comparison to being Dean's wife didn't bother him, as though he was complacent with the idea. Dean smiled again at that, before he took the spoonful of chicken soup easily enough. He waited for each and every mouthful patiently, taking it from Castiel's own sure hand without complaint, already feeling a little better by the time the soup had gone.

The angel watched as Dean settled back, eyes drooping down towards heavily freckled cheeks as though Dean was already tired. Castiel drew a small measure of cough medicine from the bottle, after first reading the label, brow furrowed as he concentrated. Dean took the medicine without complaint, before settling down upon the bed once more, asleep before Castiel even had the chance to feed him the pie.

Castiel watched Dean as he slept, breathing a little easier after the combined effects of the hot soup and the medicine and he smiled, laid a soothing hand upon Dean's forehead. He stroked his fingers against his skin, willed the cold away and listened as Dean's breathing eased still further. Dean settled down beneath Castiel's touch, seemed to slip into still deeper sleep.

The angel stood carefully, removed his shoes, before going to the other side of the bed, settling behind the hunter with his body carefully spooning his lover's. He slid one arm around Dean's waist, held him close as he rested his cheek upon the back of Dean's neck, smiled when instinctively the hunter held Castiel's hand, even in sleep.

The angel closed his eyes, listened to Dean breathing heavily and the occasional murmur of Castiel's own name muttered in sleepy dreams, hunter's body twitching in unknowable dreams. The angel held him tighter, settled in closer and kissed the nape of Dean's neck every time he twitched until the hunter settled down once more.

An hour later and Dean was waking up once more, breathing already easier as he stirred and settled back into his lover's body. He coughed, sniffled, then sneezed violently ,before he turned over to face Castiel gently. He smiled at the love and the concern held deep within the angel's liquid blue eyes, staring intently at him from only inches away and smiled, bracketing Castiel's face with gentle fingers.

He leant in, pressed dry lips to Castiel's willing mouth, murmured pleasurably at the taste of Castiel fresh against his lips and settled in still closer to his lover's body. He felt all weariness slip away from him, the muggy feelings of his cold easing from his head, his body, his system the longer he kissed Castiel.

He felt Castiel push into him, rolling him onto his back, mouths still locked tight together and moving against one another with muffled moans of arousal, the angel's body fitting tight in amongst Dean's legs laying crooked around him. Castiel could feel the hunter's arousal pressing against his thigh, thick shaft hard and ready between them and he pulled away.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Dean?" Castiel asked, concerned for his lover, who'd been close to insensate a few hours before. "You're not well."

Dean looked incensed, yet there was a hint of playfulness trapped behind his green eyes as he stared up his lover, hands caressing and cupping Castiel's ass gently.

"Trust me; this'll be the quickest road to recovery for me, you'll see," he murmured, voice pitched purposefully low and inviting as he stared at the pleased and aroused look that crossed Castiel's face at that.

Castiel nodded his slow, silently deliberate nod at that, before he pulled away, swung his legs out over the side of the bed so that his back was turned to the hunter still laying down behind him. He fiddled with his tie, slender fingers loosening the thick material and dragging it over his head.

"Hey," Dean groused, half sitting up to push at his lover's shoulder, attracting his attention with a look over a shirt clad shoulder. "I want to see you undressing, dude."

"Okay, Dean, as you wish," Castiel agreed, voice warm with barely disguised amusement, before he stood, turned to face Dean and his eyes never left his lover's face as he started to undress.

Dean watched him, eyes flickering hungrily over his lover's body as it slowly became exposed to the light; slightly tanned skin warm and soft in the light. Dean felt his erection pushing against his boxers and he palmed himself quickly through his jeans, tried to alleviate some of the tension with well placed fingers. The gesture only served to make him harder still, craving the touch of Castiel rather than the touch of his own hand through the barrier of thick material.

Castiel noted his discomfort, hands moving quicker over his own clothes and stripping them from his slender frame until he was completely naked before him, hard cock swaying and curling up towards his abdomen temptingly. Pre-cum gathered at the head of his cock, silvered in the light, coming closer as the angel climbed back onto the bed beside the hunter. Dean ripped his gaze from Castiel's cock, met the angel's blue eyes turned dark with lust and felt heat baking from Castiel's skin along with the distinct heavy smell of his arousal.

Castiel was intent upon his lover's body, fingers skimming over his firm chest and abdomen, smiled when Dean allowed him to undress him, hips rising as Castiel stripped his jeans from sturdy hips. Dean shirt, t shirt, boxers soon followed until the hunter was laying hard and naked upon the bed, staring up at his lover tenderly. The hunter watched as Castiel left his side once more, familiar heat gone and leaving him cold instead.

The angel returned with the lube, before he settled between Dean's spread legs comfortably, a slight purr rumbling in his chest at being so close to Dean. Pre-cum smeared on Dean's thigh as the angel moved to pull the bedcovers over their bodies gently, settling down beneath their warmth and stealing a kiss from Dean's waiting mouth. Castiel loved kissing Dean, loved the firmness of his mouth, the way his tongue slid into his mouth to claim his, loved the weight of Dean's hands upon his ass and drawing him closer.

Dean smiled against the kisses, loved the way Castiel always purred in contentment when they kissed, loved his soft, silken lips against his own and the way the angel was so eager, so hungry, a strange mix of submissive and dominant at the same time. The angel felt good in his arms, felt good settled against him and his presence felt right when stationed beside him. If this was love, then Dean was all in and buying time shares.

Castiel pulled away, smiled as Dean tried to chase his mouth for another kiss and rested his fingertips lightly against Dean's mouth with a shush and a determined shake of his head. Dean satisfied himself with kissing Castiel's fingertips instead, made the angel chuckle softly at the gesture. Dean settled back, allowed Castiel to spread his legs wider still and watched the angel squeeze lube over his fingers quickly.

Castiel looked up when Dean hissed out a breath at the first contact of cold lube against his puckered hole, waited until the hunter had settled down before breaching him with a lube slick finger, stretching him wide then adding another, fingertips finding and rubbing against Dean's prostate and making the hunter's muscles jerk pleasurably. Dean cried out, voice cracking on Castiel's name as his back arched, dick hard and leaking between his legs.

Castiel's brow furrowed in concentration as he stretched his lover's puckered hole wider still, nodding to himself finally when he considered Dean ready for penetration. He eased his fingers free, before kneeling and spreading cold lube across his dick in eager stripes, plump lips parted and cheeks flushed with eagerness as he worked. Dean watched him in rapt fascination, groaned as Castiel threw his head back at the feel of his own hand caressing his dick, before long fingers fell away and the angel covered Dean's body with his own and started easing into him slowly.

Dean was tight around Castiel's dick as he eased inside him, penetrating him slowly, eyes locked and breath mingling as their bodies molded together. Dean breathed out a gentle sigh as Castiel fully sheathed himself inside him, shaft thick and solid within him, comforting somehow with its feeling of rightness. Castiel started moving against him, back flexing and contracting as he rolled his hips against Dean's, moans working in his throat with hoarse whimpers and purls of need, eyes closing slightly as he gently, languidly made love to Dean.

The hunter caressed Castiel's back, long fingers stroking over the place on his back where he knew the angel's wings unfurled from, made the angel shudder and whimper against him. Dean skimmed his hands down over Castiel's back, settled his hands upon his ass once more and pushed him further inside his body, begging whines indicating he wanted more. Castiel didn't take any notice, just continued to take it slow, languid, hips rolling smoothly against Dean's and thrusting his dick into him slowly.

Dean settled back, watched Castiel's lips push out into a gentle pout, eyes closing in pleasure as the angel drew closer to his climax. Dean could feel the tightness in Castiel's back, see the strain on his lover's face as he struggled to keep his orgasm at bay for a few seconds longer and Dean moaned, arched up into him, loved the thought of Castiel marking him with his seed once more.

He started touching himself quickly, hand rubbing over his aching erection eagerly, breathy cries working past a constricted throat as he tried to keep his hand in time with Castiel's dragging hips and failing. His fingers raced over his engorged flesh, stroking down every inch of himself until he arched one last time, back arching up into Castiel's body until their chests touched in sweaty stripes. Dean cried out his lover's name in ragged whines as he splashed out over his hand, coated his fingers with ropes of his come and spilling out onto his skin, over Castiel's skin in stripes. He stared up at Castiel, orgasm still coiling through him, pulling the angel down with him.

Castiel felt Dean's orgasm tightening the hunter's tight channel around his thrusting dick, heard the naked need held deep with every repetition of his name, the way the hunter's eyes found and locked with his as he came. Castiel's lips twitched wide and he climaxed, Dean's name thick and heavy on his lips as he ground into the hunter desperately, riding out every last white-hot second of his orgasm, coating Dean with thick strands of his release.

He collapsed on Dean, fragile looking body surprisingly heavy as he rested his forehead upon the hunter's shoulder. Dean held him without complaint, fingers stroking every inch of his lover's skin that he could reach and gain easy access to, lips marking kisses upon sweat soaked cheeks and shoulders. Finally the angel looked up at him, full lips pouting as he leant in to claim a kiss of his own, mouths working slowly together as they moaned their mutual appreciation for one another in each other's mouths.

Castiel leant his forehead against Dean's shoulder again when the kiss ended, breath huffing in warm gouts as he sighed heavily, chest rising and falling sharply as he sighed. Dean looked down at him, head crooked at an awkward angle to better see his angel, eyebrows raised in an unspoken question.

"Sam's still out there somewhere. He went while I looked after you," Castiel began, gruff voice a little grumpy which surprised Dean into a chuckle. "I guess it's time to call him back again."

Even though he'd said the words, Castiel made no attempt to move. Instead he continued to lay there, head resting against Dean's shoulder, soft dick still sheathed inside his lover, weight bearing down unrelentingly against Dean's body. Dean didn't want Castiel to move, wanted him to make love to him one more time before his brother was called back and he grinned impishly at Castiel with a lift of his eyebrows.

"I don't think you've finished looking after me, Cas," Dean announced with another chuckle.

Castiel leant away slightly at that, to look down upon Dean with a surprised look in his eyes, tempered with definite interest.

"I think you need to make love to me one more time before I can even consider myself even halfway better," Dean said, a roguish grin curling his lips and making his green eyes glimmer in the light.

"I think I could do that, Dean," Castiel murmured, already leaning in to claim a soft kiss from Dean's firm mouth.

Dean replied with an interested murmur, one hand resting lightly against the back of the angel's neck, hips rising to accommodate his lover as his dick started to stiffen inside him once more. The hunter wondered if he could get away with making love to his angel a third time before his brother came back, decided to at least try asking in due course ...

-fini-


End file.
